Photograph
by Lamperouge-CC
Summary: UA. Song-fic/ - ¿Y donde esta la abuela? – Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña, quien se había negado a bajarse de los brazos de su abuelo. - ¡Esta muerta!... ¡Y todo por culpa de él! – Exclamo su hermano señalando a su abuelo, quien lo miraba molesto. SxS SxB


_**Photograph**_

 _._

 _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _._

 _-_ ¡Papá!... Estoy en casa – Grito una joven pelinegra mientras abría la puerta de la casa donde actualmente su padre se encontraba viviendo. Detrás de ella se encontraba su esposo y sus tres hijos.

\- ¿Segura que esta aquí? La ultima vez que vinimos se encontraba en el bar a unos cuadras – Menciono su esposo mientras sujetaba a su inquieto Natsu de ocho meses, el bebe tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y de cabellera rubia, la pequeña copia de su padre, detrás de el se encontraba su hija Yui de seis años curioseando la estructura de sus casa, la pequeña era una combinación de sus dos abuelas, sus ojos verdes y su cabello de un negro azulado. En el auto se encontraba su hijo mayor Sanosuke, de trece años era casi una replica de su madre tenia cabellos negros azulado y los ojos tan azules como su padre, este se encontraba en el asiento de atrás de vehiculo molesto.

\- ¿Crees que bajara del auto? – Pregunto la mujer mientras observaba a su primogénito con una mirada preocupada.

\- Es posible que aun siga molesto con tu padre… Desde que tu madre falleció Sanosuke entro en conflicto con todos… En especial con su abuelo Sasuke. – Dijo el hombre – Solo hay que darle algo de tiempo -

\- Mamá – Murmuro la joven – Estoy segura que ella sabría que hacer con toda esta situación – Dijo ella mirando a su esposo mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeña.

\- Sarada debes dejar de culparte… Hiciste todo lo que pudiste –

\- Pero debí haber hecho más Boruto… -

Aquello era algo que la atormentaba desde hace seis meses, desde que su madre Sakura Uchiha había fallecido producto de un accidente de transito, en el que Sasuke y Sanosuke – quien se encontraba de salida con sus abuelos – habían logrado salir con heridas menores, Sasuke tan solo con brazo fracturado y el pequeño con algunos cortes producto de los vidrios rotos, sin embargo, Sakura había llevado la peor parte. El vehiculo que los había impactado dio de lleno en el lado del copiloto ocasionando que a su madre se le encajan diversos vidrios que causaron una hemorragia externa, al igual que uno de los vidrios había perforado el riñón de la mujer.

Sarada, quien se encontraba ese día de guardia en el hospital había atendido el accidente de sus padres, siguiendo los pasos de su madre se había convertido en una excelente doctora, no obstante, aquello no había sido suficiente. A mitad de la operación su madre entro en paro cardiaco, causando así su muerte.

Su padre, quien despertó dos días después del accidente, al enterarse de todo solo demando a gritos que le dejaran ver a su esposa, por primera vez en su vida había visto a su padre tan alterado, debido a el estado delicado de su progenitor se vio en la necesidad de sedarlo. Luego de eso su padre se torno mas callado y retraído, en el funeral de su madre solo vio como Sasuke miraba sin vida aparente el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la que fue su esposa.

Aquello le dolió, pero lo que mas le partió el corazón fue ver a su pequeño Sanosuke llorando a todo pulmón mientras le gritaba a su abuelo que aquella situación era su culpa. Su pequeño campeón – como solían llamarlo sus abuelos – se había tirado a sus brazos mientras seguía llamando a su abuela.

Desde ahí la situación se había visto bastante tensa, su padre sin razón aparente había terminado vendiendo la casa en donde había vivido con su esposa y se había mudado a otra pequeña casa al otro lado de la ciudad, de ahí cada que iba a verlo lo encontraba sentado en algún bar bebiendo, si bien, nunca llegaba borracho la imagen era bastante impactante para todo aquel que conociera a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _._

Había escuchado un ruido en la entrada de la casa, pudo haber bajado a verificar quien estaba invadiendo su casa, pero poco le importaba, desde hace meses aquellas cosas no tenían importancia, desde que _ella_ ya no estaba, poco le importaba si seguía con vida o no.

Siguió rebuscando en el viejo closet que se había traído de su hogar, ya que aquella que casa que vendió era su verdadero hogar, no obstante, el recuerdo de su esposa en aquella casa era algo con lo que no pudo lidiar y prefirió venderla antes de seguir atormentándose con el recuerdo de la vida feliz que tenia.

Encontró una vieja caja llena de videos y fotografías. Con algo de odio tiro la caja a un lado y siguió con su labor hasta que unos pequeños bracitos en su espalda le hicieron voltear.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Grito su pequeña nieta mientras intentaba montarse en su espalda.

\- Pensé que estarías en el bar – Atrás de la pequeña se encontraba su hija. Sin necesidad de voltear a verla sabia que Sarada lo estaría mirando con preocupación.

 _Igual que su madre._

\- Llegaste antes – Respondió mordaz mientras se colocaba de pie y tomaba en brazos a su nieta, quien sonreía sin notar la tensión entre los adultos. - ¿A que se debe la visita? – Pregunto mientras señalaba con su barbilla al bebe que estaba en los brazos de la mujer. Sarada usualmente iba a verlo dos veces a la semana, sola.

\- Natsu tiene cita con su Pediatra – Respondió ella – Necesito que te quedes unas horas con Yui y Sanosuke -

\- El bueno para nada de tu esposo puede hacerlo – Respondió simple Sasuke.

\- ¡Papá! – Reprocho Sarada viendo feo a su padre – Boruto va conmigo… Y antes de que digas algo Naruto-san y Hinata-san están visitando a Himawari y la Tía Ino esta de viaje. – Dijo sonriendo tal cual había aprendido de su padre.

\- Hmp… -

Aquella tarde seria bastante larga.

.

 _So you can keep me inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _._

\- ¡No pienso quedarme con él! – Grito Sanosuke siendo llevado en los hombros de su padre como un saco de papas hasta la casa de su abuelo - ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Papá! – Volvió a gritar pateándole el pecho al hombre.

\- ¡Mocoso! – Grito Boruto ante el golpe – _¡Mierda! Ahora entiendo al viejo –_ Pensó recordando que él mas de una vez le había logrado asentar un golpe a su padre Naruto, algunos en sitios mas doloroso que el pecho.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Boruto avanzo hasta la sala del lugar, aun sin soltar a su hijo quien pataleaba contra su padre. Harto de los intentos del niño, coloco una de sus manos en las costillas del niño, ejerciendo un poco de presión con su pulgar logro hacer que su hijo se calmara. Aquello era un truco que aprendió de su padre por las malas. Si bien la presión o el dolor que ocasionaba aquella presión no era algo de que preocuparse, si mantenías la pose unos 30 segundos la persona quedaba con cierto dolor en el área que hacia que cualquier tipo de movimiento se viera interrumpido.

Aun con Sanosuke en brazos curioseo un poco, la relación entre su suegro y él no era la mas cariñosa del mundo, Sasuke lo trataba con una forzada cordialidad, anteriormente tenia la impresión que si llegaba a bajar la guardia su suegro lo asesinaría, sobre todo cuando se entero del _improvisto_ embarazo de Sarada en el que nació su primogénito. Sumándole a eso, el hombre lo conocía desde que estaba en pañales al ser el mejor amigo de su propio padre, cosa que logro que se ganara mas de una travesura de su parte.

Cuando escucho pasos cerca de la sala decidió bajar a su pequeño quien lo miraba con odio.

\- ¿Estas listo? – Pregunto su esposa.

\- ¿Sasuke-san acepto? – Aquello era nuevo.

\- Hmp – Exclamo el nombrado con su nieta aun en brazos.

\- ¡Bien! Nos vemos en unas horas – Dijo la mujer encaminándose a la puerta - ¡Pórtense bien con su abuelo niños! ¡En especial tu Sanosuke! -

\- Nos vemos princesa… Pórtate bien Sano-chan – Exclamo el rubio burlándose de su hijo.

\- ¡No me llames así viejo! – Grito en respuesta el niño -

Una vez que cerraron la puerta del lugar, Boruto y Sarada se encaminaron a su automóvil. Después de acomodar al bebe en su silla, Sarada tomo el puesto de copiloto y miro a su esposo con preocupación.

\- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto dejándolos a ellos juntos? – Pregunto Sarada

\- Ellos necesitan arreglar la situación… Sanosuke no puedo vivir odiando a su abuelo y tu padre necesita el cariño de sus nietos – Respondió Boruto arrancando el auto.

\- ¿Pero crees que esta bien que Yui este con ellos? – Volvió a preguntar

\- Yui tiene la misma mirada que tu madre… Estoy seguro que lograra ayudarlos a ambos… después de todo ninguno de los dos puede resistirse a ella – Dijo limpiando una fugaz lagrima de la mejilla de su esposa – Todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero... – Pronuncio – _Mamá por favor ayúdanos con esto._

.

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And is the only thing that I know_

 _._

Genial.

¿Qué se supone que va hacer ahora?

Tenía una niña inquieta y curiosa de seis años y a otro de trece que estaba seguro que si se descuidaba escaparía del lugar con tal de no estar a su lado.

Simplemente genial.

\- ¡Quiero galletas Abuesuke! – Grito la pequeña.

Oh, había olvidado el cariñoso apodo que su nieta le había dado. Apodo que había generado cierta burla hacia su persona, – Todo era culpa del estupido de Naruto y del bueno para nada de Boruto – cosa que causo que durante meses su esposa lo llamara de aquella manera.

\- ¡Estoy seguro que no tiene ninguna! – Espeto su nieto mirándolo con resentimiento - ¡Quien las hacia era la abuela! -

Genial, el pequeño seguía odiándolo por la muerte de Sakura.

\- ¿Y donde esta la abuela? – Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña, quien se había negado a bajarse de los brazos de su abuelo.

Obviamente aquella pregunto logro darle en la parte mas sensibles a ambos varones. Sasuke solo bajo un poco la mirada, mientras que Sanosuke – quien había notado la acción del mayor – solo miro con resentimiento a su hermana a la par que se colocaba de pie gritando.

\- ¡Esta muerta!... ¡Y todo por culpa de él! – Exclamo señalando a su abuelo, quien lo miraba molesto. Sasuke estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos se comenzó a bajar de sus brazos.

\- ¡Mientes! – Grito la pequeña mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas - ¡Mami dijo que la abuela estaba en un lugar mejor! -

\- ¡Mamá mintió! ¡La abuela esta muerta! -

\- ¡Mentiroso! – Grito la pequeña golpeando el pecho de su hermano para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Por qué demonios me has….? – Sanosuke estaba por reclamarle a la pequeña por el golpe cuando la voz molesta de su abuelo lo interrumpió.

\- Suficiente – Dijo Sasuke mirando severamente al pequeño – No tenias porque decirle eso a Yui… Si tu odio es contra mi no tienes ningún derecho de tratar de esa manera a tu hermana – Espeto el adulto – Espero que te disculpes con ella antes de que llegue tu madre. -

\- ¡Tu no eres quien para darme ordenes! -

\- ¡Te guste o no soy tu abuelo! – Grito por primera vez Sasuke, causando que el niño lo mirara con cierto temor, su abuelo jamás le había levantado la voz o si quiera lo había regañado alguna vez – Si estar en mi presencia te genera tanto odio, entonces le pediré a Sarada que no vuelva a traerte a esta casa… jamás. – Al terminar de decir aquello se retiro del lugar.

Sanosuke por que parte se quedo estático en su lugar, su abuelo jamás lo había tratado así. Sin saber porque la idea de jamás volver a ver a su abuelo le dolió, al igual que comenzó a sentir arrepentimiento por la manera que trato a su hermana pequeña.

Sin saber que hacer se dirigió hasta la chimenea que estaba en la sala, en ella se podía observar algunos retratos.

En el primer marco había una foto de la boda de sus abuelos, su abuela se veía hermosa con su vestido y su abuelo a pesar de que no tenia una gran sonrisa como su esposa, se podía notar cierta felicidad en su semblante. La siguiente aparecía su madre de bebe junto con su abuela, sospechaba que la foto la había tomado su abuelo.

En la tercera foto aparecía una muy sonrojada Sarada, vestida con un hermoso vestido azul claro, a su lado estaba Sasuke, mientras que en el fondo aparecía Boruto haciendo una mueca a la cámara. La cuarta era de Sarada y Boruto, ambos vestidos de toga y birrete, siendo abrazados por sus respectivas madres.

La siguiente fotografía le causo cierta gracia, aparecía su madre con un pequeño bulto azul en brazos – posiblemente él – sentada en la terraza de la casa de sus abuelos paternos, a su lado sus abuelas estaban abrazadas mientras que mas hacia el fondo aparecía su padre sonriendo forzadamente mientras su abuelo Sasuke lo miraba con odio y su abuelo Naruto estaba riendo junto a su tía Himawari.

Sin dejar de sonreír se fijo en la siguiente fotografía, que lo dejo helado por un momento en ella aparecía su abuela Sakura sosteniendo a su hermana Yui – quien apenas era una bebe – mientras que su abuelo Sasuke lo tenia cargado en sus hombros, por primera vez – acorde a los fotografías - se le veía sonreír animadamente. La siguiente fotografía era una en el patio de la antigua casa de su madre, ahí podía verse a sus abuelos recostados sobre una hamaca, su abuela apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su abuelo y uno de sus brazos en la cintura del hombre, su abuelo en cambio con su brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros de su esposa, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía de forma protectora contra su pecho a un pequeño bebe pelinegro de no mas de 10 meses. A simple vista se veía a su abuelo como protegiendo a su esposa y a su pequeño nieto. Una mueca de paz se veía en los rostros de ambos adultos.

Tomo fuertemente aquella fotografía mientras pequeñas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Se había comportado como un tonto, sin soltar la fotografía salio de la sala dispuesto a buscar a su hermana.

.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We make these memories for ourselves_

 _._

Siguiendo los pequeños sollozos de su nieta, Sasuke llego hasta su recamara, al entrar busco con la mirada hasta encontrar a Yui a un lado de su cama llorando abrazando sus pequeñas piernas y ocultando su cara entre ellas.

Suspiro un poco. Aquello no era lo suyo.

Consolar a los pequeños nunca fue su fuerte.

 _Era el de Sakura._

Ella siempre sabía que decir o que hacer para que su pequeña hija o sus pequeños nietos dejaran de sentirse mal.

\- _Ayúdame con esto Sakura –_ Pensó observando los pequeños espasmos que tenia la pequeña.

Siguiendo sus instintos, se acerco a la niña y con cuidado acaricio sus cabellos negros, teniendo como resultado que la pequeña subiera su mirada sorprendida hacia él. Por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes tan similares a los de la mujer que amo y aun a pesar de que ella ya no estuviera seguía amando.

Sin notar que sus brazos se movían solos tomo a la pequeña y la cargo suavemente, se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama y comenzó en acariciar la espalda de la niña. Recordó que una vez, hace mucho, cuando Sakura estaba triste por algo que ya no recordaba, él había hecho lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora con su nieta. Al igual que aquella vez la pequeña que tenia en sus brazos comenzó a calmarse. Cuando noto que ya no había hipidos por parte de la niña la sentó a su lado en la cama y le sonrío un poco.

\- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto suavemente.

\- Si – Dijo tímidamente la pequeña – Sano-chan no quiso decir eso… Solo esta triste porque la abuela ya no esta y porque no ha podido jugar otra vez contigo – Aquello sorprendió a Sasuke, definitivamente su nieta era igual de receptiva que Sakura y Hinata.

\- No he podido ir a verlos… Lo siento por eso – Sin saber porque se disculpo con la niña.

\- Mami dijo que era porque estabas triste por la abuela – Dijo ella tomando con sus manitas la cara de su abuelo – Ya no estés triste Abuesuke… Ahora estamos aquí contigo –

Por un momento un recuerdo surco su mente.

 _Estaba furioso, esos malditos de su preparatoria no sabían nada sobre él o sobre su familia, habían osado a decir que su familia había muerto por culpa de los malos negocios de su padre, razón que según ellos era por la cual habían asesinado a sus padres y a su hermano hacia ya un año, esos ineptos no tenían ni siquiera el derecho de pronunciar su apellido desde sus inmundos labios._

 _A causa de eso, Naruto – quien intento evitar que golpeara a esos chicos – y él habían terminado en detención – al final el rubio no logro detener a Sasuke y en consecuencia se vio metido en la pelea – durante toda la tarde._

 _Aquello no logro calmarlo, apenas puso un pie en el pequeño departamento que su Padrino Kakashi le había comprado, comenzó a lanzar las cosas que había, estaba extremadamente furioso._

 _Estaba a mitad del caos cuando escucho como alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Decidido a ignorar a quien quiera que fuera continúo con lo suyo hasta que escucho su voz._

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun abre por favor! – Grito Sakura desde el otro lado - ¡Naruto me contó lo sucedido! ¡Por favor abre la puerta!_

 _Sin pensar abrió la puerta dispuesto a correr a la pelirosa de su casa, cuando apenas abrió la joven se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo._

 _\- ¡Suéltame Sakura! – Grito fuera de si Sasuke._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No te soltare hasta que te calmes! – Dicho y hecho la joven no soltó, a pesar de que él había podido quitarla de un solo empujón no quiso._

 _Durante unos minutos comenzó a regular su respiración y de a poco fue calmándose, una vez que estuvo mas "tranquilo" fue que noto que la joven temblaba en sus brazos._

 _\- Sakura – Murmuro viendo que ella no dejaba de temblar – No es para tanto… Ya… Estoy mejor. – Intento consolarla pues había notado también que su camisa estaba mojada por las lágrimas de la joven._

 _\- Lamento lo que sucedió Sasuke-kun – Murmuro ella abrazándolo mas fuerte – Lo lamento._

 _Si había algo que en secreto admiraba de ella era su parte bondadosa, hace un año había sido un infierno para él y ella junto a Naruto lograron ayudarlo, lograron sacarlo un poco de la oscuridad. Aquella disculpa de ella sabia que no era por que sucedió esa tarde._

 _\- Estoy bien Sakura – Murmuro Sasuke por primera vez correspondiendo el abrazo_

 _\- No quiero que estés triste Sasuke-kun – Dijo ella por primera vez mirándolo mientras con una mano tomaba la mejilla del joven – Déjame permanecer a tu lado, así ya no estarás solo… Y ya no estarás triste – Los ojos de Sakura por un momento brillaron - Ahora estamos aquí contigo Sasuke-kun… Ahora nosotros no dejaremos que estés solo o triste… Porque todos te queremos – Ella por un momento se sonrojo y para Sasuke fue lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida – Todos te queremos y yo… ¡Yo te amo Sasuke-kun!_

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la risa de su nieta.

\- Mami dice que cuando alguien se queda viendo a la nada con una sonrisa es porque de algo lindo se acuerda – Dijo la pequeña - ¿Abuesuke estaba recordando algo lindo? -

\- Algo así – Murmuro el sonriendo levemente - ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? -

\- ¡Si! – Grito la niña

\- Todos dicen que eres la combinación entre tus abuelas… - Dijo Sasuke tomando el cabello de la pequeña – Pero por dentro eres idéntica a Sakura -

\- Pero yo no tengo el cabello como mi abuela – Protesto la pequeña

\- No… Pero tienes más de ella de lo que te imaginas – Dijo Sasuke mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a la pequeña caja que había sacado de su closet esa mañana.

Mirando con sentimiento la caja, se volvió hacia su pequeña nieta y volvió a tomar lugar a su lado, puso la caja frente a la niña y quito la tapa que cubría la caja.

Removiendo un poco el polvo saco un pequeño álbum de fotos, en la portada se podía leer " _Preparatoria de Konoha"_.

\- ¿Quieres ver las fotografías de tus abuelos Yui?

\- ¡Si! – Grito ella - ¡Sano-chan es de mala educación espiar a las personas! –

.

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _And times forever frozen still_

 _._

Sanosuke poco después de que registro la cocina y el patio de la casa de su abuelo, decidió buscarlo en la plata de arriba, estaba algo nervioso, esa era la primera vez que recorría la nueva casa de su abuelo, anteriormente en la casa donde vivían antes sus abuelos la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo, ante la reciente pelea con su abuelo y la discusión con su hermana estaba algo nervioso, sabia que su abuelo era algo quisquilloso con sus cosas, mas de una vez se gano una mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke por andar curioseando donde no lo llamaban. así que con bastantes nervios decidió subir a la segunda planta, al llegar se fijo que no era la gran cosa, un pasillo con tres puertas, supuso que una era el baño, la segunda un estudio – su abuelo le gustaba tener su propio espacio – y por ultimo la puerta abierta debía ser la habitación principal.

Armándose de valor avanzo lo mas silencioso posible, hasta que llego al borde del marco, sin atreverse a entrar o si quiera que lo vieran permaneció ahí hasta que empezó a escuchar las voces de su hermana y abuelo.

\- ¿Mejor? – Escucho como su abuelo le hablaba a su hermana.

\- Si… Sano-chan no quiso decir eso… Solo esta triste porque la abuela ya no esta y porque no ha podido jugar otra vez contigo – Aquello sorprendió a Sanosuke.

\- No he podido ir a verlos… Lo siento por eso – Si lo que dijo su hermana le sorprendió aquello lo dejo perplejo.

Su abuelo jamás se disculpaba. Inclusive una vez tuvo una discusión con su madre por esa razón.

\- Mami dijo que era porque estabas triste por la abuela… Ya no estés triste Abuesuke… Ahora estamos aquí contigo –

Sanosuke no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta por todo lo que había hecho. Si a él le había afectado perder a su abuela. Quizás a su abuelo también le afectaba. Después de todo era su esposa.

Sin poder evitarlo fijo su mirada en la fotografía que cargaba en su mano. Esa era la prueba de que su abuelo quería a su abuela. Mirando la fotografía recordó poco a poco el día que había sucedido el accidente.

 _\- ¡Abuela! – Grito Sanosuke abrazando a su abuela - ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _\- Muy bien campeón… ¿A que debo tu visita? – Pregunto Sakura sonriendo._

 _\- Mamá tiene turno hoy… Papá se ha quedado con Natsu y Yui esta con la abuela Hinata… Le pedí a mamá que me dejara hoy con ustedes – Explico el pequeño._

 _Sakura sonrío imaginándose a Boruto solo con el bebe, a pesar que de tenia ya dos hijos, siempre era divertido ver al rubio intentando cuidar a sus hijos. Tal como lo era Naruto._

 _\- Sasuke-kun se encuentra en el jardín… Quizás le podemos decir para salir mas tarde… ¿Qué te parece la idea campeón? – Pregunto Sakura mientras comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes para hacer galletas. Sin importar cuantos años tuvieran ninguna persona se resistía a sus galletas. – Ve al jardín y pregúntale a Sasuke-kun_

 _\- ¿Preguntarme que? – Se escucho una voz al fondo - ¿Sanosuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto estrechando a su nieto en brazos._

 _\- ¡Para salir en la tarde abuelo! – Grito Sanosuke_

 _\- Hmp… No lo se Sakura – Dijo Sasuke no muy seguro – Anoche nevó bastante… Me sorprende que Sarada incluso haya decidido traer a Sano hoy -_

 _\- Oh vamos cariño… Estoy segura que nada pasara – Aseguro Sakura sonriendo._

 _\- ¡Di que si abuelo! –_

 _\- Hpm… Esta bien… Pero si tenemos un percance con el auto – Miro seriamente a Sanosuke – O si se raya… Tu padre y tu abuelo pagaran con todos los gastos -_

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Le reprocho Sakura sonriendo._

 _Luego de eso, su abuela termino con sus galletas. Mientras esperaba que se enfriara decidió que seria divertido ir al mirador. Así podrían ver toda la ciudad cubierta de nieve y comerían de sus galletas._

 _Al principio Sasuke pensó que era mala idea, el mirador quedaba cerca de la colina, la vía no era la mejor. Pero con la insistencia de Sakura y su nieto lograron que aceptara._

 _La vista había sido inolvidable y las galletas lo mejor de todo, Sanosuke se encontraba feliz._

 _A pesar de que quería a sus otros abuelos, Sasuke y Sakura eran sus abuelos favoritos, el admiraba muchísimo a Sasuke, sobre todo con el hecho de que era bastante parecido a él y por otra parte adoraba el humor de Sakura, siempre alegre y explosiva._

 _Ambos estaban pisando los cincuenta y tantos y a pesar de que ya se les veía algunas canas a ambos eran geniales. Su abuelo era bastante activo y fuerte y su abuela igual. Podía jugar tantas cosas con ellos y aprender tanto que cada vez que iba a visitarlos deseaba quedarse más tiempo._

 _Simplemente cuando fuera grande quería ser tan genial como su abuelo y quería casarse con una hermosa mujer como su abuela._

 _Sanosuke estaba en entusiasmado con sus pensamientos que se asusto cuando escucho el grito de su abuela._

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun cuidado! – Grito su abuela antes de que una luz casi lo segara y un fuerte golpe los bombeara varios metros fuera de la carretera._

 _Al principio se sintió bastante aturdido, sentía mucho dolor en su brazo derecho y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Al intentar enfocar su mirada noto un liquido rojo que manchaba su pantalón._

 _Asustado abrió sus ojos y noto que el liquido rojo era sangre… Sangre que salía de una cortada que tenia en el brazo derecho._

 _Con cuidado intento moverse._

 _\- Abuela – Llamo bajito_

 _\- ¿Sano-chan? ¿Estas bien? – Escucho como la mujer hablaba con cierta dificulta - ¿Sanosuke?_

 _\- Si abuela… Pero tengo una herida que sangra en el brazo – Intento explicar_

 _\- ¿Puedes mover el brazo? – Sabia lo que quería saber tu abuela, después de todo ella era doctora. Una de las mejores. Cuando intento moverlo sintió un dolor pero no tan fuerte como espero - ¿Puedes?_

 _\- ¡Si puedo! Creo que no tengo fractura -_

 _\- Menos mal… - Murmuro ella – Sano… Sasuke-kun no responde -_

 _Por primera vez el niño fijo su mirada en su abuelo y por un momento sintió la bilis subirle. Su abuelo tenía bastante sangre en el rostro y su brazo estaba con una herida muy fea._

 _\- ¿Abuela que hago? – Pregunto asustado_

 _\- Quiero – Dijo ella con mayor dificultad – Quiero que tomes el teléfono en mi bolso a tu lado… Llama al 911 y diles que tuvimos un accidente -_

 _El pequeño hizo lo que le pidió, cuando cayo la operadora intento pasarle el teléfono a su abuela pero ella se lo impidió._

 _\- ¡No! No veas hacia acá – Dijo ella – Escúchame atentamente… Dile a la mujer en la línea que… Chocamos en la vía de regreso al mirador… Dos adultos y un niño… Sasuke-kun tiene una contusión en la cabeza y una fractura en el brazo derecho… - El pequeño repetía todo lo que le decía su abuela – Diles lo que tu tienes – De igual manera el joven respondió._

 _\- ¿Sanosuke que es lo que presenta tu abuela cariño? – Pregunto la operadora mientras que a lo lejos ya escuchaba algunas sirenas_

 _\- Abuela la señorita pregunta por lo que tu tienes – Dijo Sanosuke, al no obtener respuesta comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Abuela? – Intento moverse pero el cinturón de seguridad no quería salir - ¿! Abuela responde!? -_

 _Después de eso, todo se volvió un caos. Unos hombres llegaron hasta donde estaba, sacaron a su abuelo en una camilla, mientras su abuela seguía en el auto._

 _Después otros lo sacaron a él, todo sin dejarle ver a su abuela. Solo pudo ver como los bomberos traían unas maquinas para abrir la puerta donde estaba su abuela._

 _Cuando lo montaron en la ambulancia noto como trataban a su abuelo y como su abuela aun no estaba fuera del coche. Por un momento sintió molestia._

 _Si su abuelo hubiera tenido mas cuidado su abuela no estaría herida._

\- ¡Sano-chan es de mala educación espiar a las personas! –

El grito de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Tan metido estaba que no noto que estaba frente a la puerta.

.

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's ok baby only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _._

Sasuke miro hacia el frente y noto a Sanosuke en frente de su puerta. Estaba por volver a fijar su mirada en la caja a sus pies cuando vio el papel que el niño apretaba fuertemente. Iba a preguntarle por dicho papel cuando Yui se adelante y hablo por el.

\- ¡Sano-chan ven con nosotros! – Grito la niña – ¡Abuesuke saco un álbum de fotos!

Al principio pensó que el niño no se acercaría, pero luego algo tímido Sanosuke se acerco y se sentó al lado de su hermana sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Aquello le extraño, sin embargo, lo menos que quería era tener otra discusión frente a Yui.

\- Abuesuke las fotos. – Le recordó la pequeña

Al abrir el álbum salía una foto de Sakura, Naruto y Hinata frente a la preparatoria. Recordaba ese día. Era su primer día de clases de su último año en la preparatoria.

 _\- Muévete teme no tenemos todo el día – Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba del brazo a una sonrojada Hinata y con el otro brazo a Sakura quien sonreía._

 _\- Púdrete dobe – Dijo él antes de tomar la fotografía._

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun no digas malas palabras! – Le regaño Sakura antes de tomar la cámara junto a Hinata y ver la foto_

Sonrío ante el recuerdo.

La siguiente eran Sakura y él en la cafetería, ese día Sakura había insistido en que debían documentar su vida en su ultimo año. La fotografía a su lado era de Naruto abrazando a Hinata luego de anotar un gol en el equipo de la preparatoria. El rubio estaba tan emocionado que olvido que Hinata en esa época solía desmayarse ante todo.

La otra foto era de ese mismo día, Sakura lo había arrastrado hasta la entrada de los vestidores para ver como Naruto se le declaraba a Hinata, en la imagen se veía a un muy rojo Naruto rascando su cabello mientras Hinata estaba sonriendo suavemente.

En la siguiente página estaba Sakura vistiendo un vestido blanco sonriendo a la cámara, esa foto la había tomado él mismo. Esa foto había sido días después de que Sakura le dijera que lo amaba.

 _\- Sasuke-kun déjame ver la foto - pidió la pelirosa haciendo un puchero._

 _\- Hpm… No seas molesta – Dijo guardando la cámara._

 _. ¡Mou! Eres malo Sasuke-kun… Y yo tanto que te amo – Pronuncio ella sonrojándose levemente –_

 _Sasuke en ese momento se detuvo y la vio, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia un puchero. Sin poder contenerse se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura._

 _Para cuando Sakura noto que era sujetada, sus labios ya habían sido tocados por los labios de Sasuke. Por un momento no supo que hacer, pero cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su espalda solo pudo colocar sus manos en el pecho del chico mientras comenzaba a corresponder el beso de Sasuke._

 _Para cuando se separaron las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas. Entonces Sasuke actúo._

 _\- Solo podrás ver la fotografía si dices que Si – Dijo el sonriendo, mientras Sakura lo miraba extrañada – Se mi novia – pidió mirando hacia otro lado._

 _\- ¡Si! – Grito Sakura besándolo de nuevo_

Sonriendo vio que sus nietos ya iban por las fotos de su graduación.

En las fotos se podía ver a los cuatro jóvenes con togas sonriendo a la cámara.

Cuando termino el álbum Yui busco en la caja y saco un álbum azul cielo. Sasuke inmediatamente supo de que era ese álbum y por un momento pensó que aquella pequeña era mas perspicaz de lo aparentaba.

\- ¡Mira Sano-chan! ¡Tiene tu nombre! – Dijo la pequeña sonriendo

Sanosuke solo desvío la mirada cuando noto que su abuelo lo veía.

Al abrirlo se sonrojo notablemente, la primera foto era una foto de Sanosuke de bebe totalmente desnudo. Al pie se podía leer " _El pequeño Sano-chan luego de su primer bañito"_ con la letra de Sakura.

\- Sakura tenia un raro sentido del humor – Murmuro Sasuke viendo como su nieto se sonrojaba.

Las siguientes fotos eran Sarada alimentando a su niño, Naruto jugando con el bebe, Hinata besando a Sanosuke en una mejilla, Boruto haciendo una mueca intentando cambiar el pañal de su hijo.

Las primeras eran del matrimonio Uzumaki jugando con el niño, las ultimas eran de Sasuke y Sakura con el bebe.

En una foto salía Sarada y Sakura tomando de cada manito al niño.

 _\- Mira Sasuke-kun… Sano-chan ya quiere caminar – Dijo Sakura luego de que Sasuke tomara la fotografía._

 _\- Mamá solo tiene ocho meses – Pronuncio Sarada._

 _\- Tú comenzaste a gatear a los seis meses – Dijo Sasuke – Aunque quizás como tiene los genes del dobe le tome un poco más -_

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun! -_

 _\- ¡Papá! -_

La siguiente fotografía impacto un poco a Sanosuke, era la misma que el cargaba en su mano.

Sasuke noto que su nieto había tomado la copia que tenían de la foto en la hamaca. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío ante el recuerdo.

 _\- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto viendo como Sasuke recostaba al pequeño Sano en la hamaca que estaba en el patio de la casa. – Sano-chan es muy pequeño para estar ahí solito… ¿Y si se cae? -_

 _\- Sarada solía dormir aquí cuando tenía la misma edad que Sanosuke – Respondió él_

 _\- ¡Pero Sarada-chan era bastante quieta! ¡Sano-chan no puede dormir sin al menos dar cinco vueltas en su eje! – Grito la mujer consternada._

 _Ante la advertencia de su mujer, Sasuke tomo al bebe en brazos y se recostó en la hamaca con el niño en su pecho, así si intentaba moverse el podría sentirlo._

 _Estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando noto un movimiento en la hamaca, cuando abrió los ojos vio como Sakura se recostaba a su lado, haciéndole un espacio se acomodo al niño en pecho con una mano y con la otra abrazo a su esposa._

 _\- Te dije que ya no estarías solo Sasuke-kun – Murmuro Sakura mientras besaba la frente del pequeño que dormía._

 _\- Hmp… No ya no lo estoy –_

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Sasuke.

Aquel día se había sentido muy feliz, apenas se entero que Sarada había tomado la fotografía de los tres le pidió dos copias, una para el álbum de Sakura y otra para colocarla en la sala de su antigua casa.

\- ¡Abuesuke te cuidaba mucho Sano-chan! – Exclamo Yui sonriendo -

\- Si – Murmuro el niño

\- Abuelo – Llamo la atención de Sasuke - ¿Dónde esta el baño?

\- Primera puerta a la derecha – Respondió Sasuke extrañado viendo como la pequeña dejaba todo en las piernas de su hermano y susurraba en el oído del niño.

\- _Mas te vale no volver a discutir con el abuelo Sano-chan… Debes pedirle perdón al abuelo… La abuela me dijo que no le gusta cuando discuten –_ Sonriendo la niña salia de la habitación.

Aquello dejo en blanco a Sanosuke.

Acaso Yui…

No ni pensarlo.

Tomo un poco de aire y decidió que mejor era seguir las palabras de su hermana.

\- Abuelo – Comenzó el pequeño – Yo ….

.

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _._

Eran las 4:30 PM, hace tres horas que había dejado a los pequeños con su abuelo.

Aunque le había prometido a Boruto dejarlos hasta las 6 PM, no pudo hacerlo. Estaba preocupada por su hijo y su padre. Durante toda su tarde en casa con su esposo solo había pensado en que quizás fue mala idea todo lo que hizo.

En contra de Boruto decidió ir a echar un pequeño vistazo, uno rápido.

Sarada abrió la puerta de la casa de su padre lo mas silenciosa posible, una vez dentro registro con la mirada el lugar, todo en calma, espero escuchar algún sonido pero nada.

Quizás arriba.

Subió las escaleras en silencio, reviso el estudio de su padre y nada. Solo quedaba su habitación, se acerco al final del pasillo, se extraño de ver la puerta abierta pero aquello dejo de importarle cuando la imagen dentro del cuarto la impacto.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó algunas lagrimas mientras sonreía.

En la habitación, específicamente en la cama, estaban tres personas, el mayor estaba en el medio de ambos niños, cada uno durmiendo en un brazo de su padre, mientras que este, los abrazaba. Todo esto sobre un poco de álbum de fotos regadas por la cama y suelo.

Sin poder evitarlo busco su teléfono y rápidamente tomo una fotografía de la escena.

Era la primera foto que hacia luego de que su madre falleciera.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío aun más.

Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse cuando una pequeña luz la encandilo. De manera borrosa logro reconocer una figura que se inclinaba sobre la cama y suavemente acariciaba la cabeza de su padre.

Sorprendida Sarada solo se quedo en su lugar, viendo como su madre depositaba pequeños besos en las frentes de los que estaban en la cama.

\- _Yui-chan lo hizo muy bien… Me preocupe de más… Nee Sarada-chan –_ Pronuncio su madre mientras la miraba con cariño. _– Creo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda aquí -_

De la misma manera que apareció, la figura de su madre se fue. Dejando a una Sarada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Gracias Mamá -

 **.**

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron "I see fire", estoy de vuelta con otra historia y otra canción de Ed (¿Se nota que me gusta?) Jajaajajaja

Pensaba utilizar la de Bloodstream y hacer una versión de Sasuke y Sakura en el mundo de las drogas – quizás la haga luego - pero no me llego nada y como ya tenia esta historia rondándome.

Espero les guste. Y perdón por los errores de redacción (Note varios en la otra).

Pienso hacerle una pequeña continuación a I see fire, mostrando la relación entre Sasuke 22, Sakura mentalidad de 16… Solo que no encuentro la canción correcta – sobre todo porque quiero una mini comedia sobre su primera vez – Si alguna tiene una idea soy toda ojos/oído.

Retomando por aquí, gracias por leer, los fav, follow y comentarios.

Espero pronto poder presentarles otra historia.

Hasta entonces.


End file.
